


Kink Bingo 3

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written for SPNABOKinkBingo on Tumblr.Square filled- Friends to lovers.





	Kink Bingo 3

Kink Bingo 3

“Charlie!” I squeal in excitement as I see her standing in the bunker.

“Hey, Omega! You still hanging here then?” She smiles, hugging me close.

“Don’t call me Omega, you’re an Omega too!” I laugh.

She grins but we both frown as Crowley appears.

“Relax, I’m here for Moose and Squirrel.” He smirks.

The guys run past, grabbing their bags.

“We’ll be back in a few days.” Dean says as he heads to the garage.

“Take care of each other, okay?” Sam asks worriedly.

“Of course.” I smile at him.

We watch them leave and then grin at each other.

“Movies and junk food?” I ask.

“Definitely!” Charlie squeals.

We get everything together and spend the night having fun. We stay up for hours before we head to our own rooms. During the night, I wake to Charlie sneaking into my bed. I don’t think anything of it, we normally sneak into each other’s beds for comfort from nightmares.

“Nightmare?” I murmur, rolling over to wrap her in my arms.

I gasp as my hands slide over bare skin and I pull back slightly to look into her eyes.

“I want you.” She whispers, stroking my cheek.

“What?” I breathe, wondering if I’m dreaming.

She smiles and moves forwards, her soft plump lips meeting mine in an almost chaste kiss. I moan and press back, kissing her harder. My tongue slips out to slide along her lips and her tongue meets mine, tangling lazily. I grip her hip and pull her body flush against mine. She rolls me onto my back, still kissing me, as she pushes her hand into my sleep shorts.

“Oh, Omega!” I whimper as she rubs my clit.

She kisses down my neck and I moan, reaching up to knead her pert breasts. She whines as my thumbs graze her nipples. She pushes two fingers into my cunt and I cry out, hips bucking.

“All this slick, Omega. Is it all for me?” She gasps, fucking me on her fingers.

“Yes! Fuck yes!” I cry, clinging to her.

She growls and nips at my throat. I cry out as I cum, gushing over her fingers as I do. She pulls back and smirks as she licks her fingers clean.

“My turn.” I grin, pushing Charlie onto her back beneath me.

She groans and squirms as I kiss my way down her body. I spend time sucking and nibbling both her nipples, groaning as she scratches her nails over my back. I nip over her stomach, spreading her legs wide as I go.

“Your slick is gushing too, Omega.” I growl as my eyes come level with her dripping pussy.

“All for you, only you.” She whispers, looking down at me.

I groan at the way she looks, spread open, wet, with her red hair like a halo on my pillow.

“So beautiful.” I gasp at her, making her blush.

She goes to say something but all that comes out is a whine as I bury my face in her folds. Her slick floods my tongue as I push it deep inside her, making me moan at her sweet flavour. Her hips buck so I grab them, pinning her down. I cry out against her as she grabs and yanks my hair. I feel her pussy tightening as I work her body. A part of me despairs at the fact that her body is searching for an Alpha’s knot but I’m too lost in the pleasure of her to dwell on it.

“I’m going to cum!” She whines, pulling my hair harder as she grinds against me.

I hum and rub her clit with my thumb. Charlie cries out as she cums, flooding my tongue as I lick up every last drop. I moan as she pulls me up for a deep kiss.

“This won’t ruin our friendship, will it?” I ask as we snuggle up together.

“I want to be more than friends.” She whispers, stroking my hair.

“You do?” I gasp, shocked.

“If you want.”

“I love you.” I smile, stroking her cheek.

“I love you too.” She grins in relief.

The next morning, she moves all her stuff into my room. Our room.


End file.
